The present invention relates to a multi-part component for an electric machine. The present invention further relates to a secondary part for the electric machine with the multi-pole component and to a method for manufacturing the multi-pole component, to a method for manufacturing the electric machine and to a method for servicing the electric machine.
It would be desirable and advantageous to make a technical contribution to an electric machine in order to make the electric machine available at low cost and with high quality.